This invention relates to game balls such as basketballs, footballs, soccer balls, and volley balls. More particularly, the invention relates to a game ball having a thin cover that is sprayed-on, dipped-on, or other wise applied to the ball.
Performance type basketballs, footballs, soccer balls and volley balls are traditionally made by forming a carcass, applying panels of cover material to the carcass, and molding the cover material onto the carcass.
For many years the most expensive high end basketballs used leather covers. Less expensive basketballs use covers made of synthetic leather. Prior art methods for forming basketballs, soccer balls, and volley balls and various cover material therefor are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,024,661, 5,681,233, 5,580,049, 5,320,345, and 5,310,178. The '661, '049, and '178 patents describe synthetic leather cover materials which are formed from polyurethane and fibers.
As described in said patents, a basketball is conventionally made by first forming a carcass. The carcass includes an inflatable bladder, which is reinforced by a layer of thread, which is wound around the bladder. The carcass may be completed by applying panels of rubber to the thread-wound bladder and molding the resulting product under heat and pressure to fuse the rubber to the thread-wound bladder. Panels of cover material are applied to the carcass and secured to the carcass by molding under heat and pressure.